A New World
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Jenny ends up in Cardiff after using the rift to travel through time and space and meets Jack and Torchwood. She decides to work for them until her fater returns to Cardiff. Jack X Jenny // Doctor X Rose
1. A girl named Jenny

I like the new pairing that was made this week

**I like the new pairing that was made this week. Jack & Jenny .**

**Of course I'll always be a Jack/Gwen-shipper but still I thought it was fun to write a story about these two.**

**Sadly, Doctor Who isn't mine. :'(**

It had been seven months since she left Messaline for what it was and started to travel in search of new worlds.

Two months after she left it she had discovered a way that made it possible for her to travel through time.

She would aim her space ship on certain holes in the rift and see where she would end up.

It gave her a few very close escapes but like her good old dad told her, no fun otherwise.

She was just about to fly her way into another hole after she nearly escaped a bunch of angry smugglers because she destroyed their ship and the weapons inside of them.

She flew through it and looked around in her new environment.

According to her scanner this was planet earth, the planet Donna came from!

She was so enthusiastic about that fact that just for a second she forgot the controls of her ship, she lost control and with a loud bang her loyal ship crashed down in the centre of Cardiff.

"No! No! No!"

She crawled out of her ship and looked at what remained of it.

It was beyond repair that was for sure.

She smashed her foot against it, and yelled.

"Trouble?"

Jenny turned around and saw a dark haired man standing behind her.

"Yes my euhm… ship crashed down here."

The man nodded and came to stand beside her.

"I think you better come with me."

"Why, what did I do wrong?"

The man smiled.

"Well we're not so keen on the exposure of alien life in broad day light and you and your ship are alien."

Jenny nodded; she had been in the same trouble at a planet named Dartadia only six weeks ago.

The man brought her to an underground base where she was brought to a questioning room.

"Need anything to drink?" He asked her.

Jenny nodded. "Water would be fine. What's your name anyway?"

She tried to be calm, if she could explain him that this was one complete misunderstanding they might let her go.

"Ianto Jones." The man answered smiling again.

A few minutes later another man entered the room, without water but she didn't mind.

This man was cute.

"Okay, so we need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. As you might notice you came here accidentally through…"

"Accidentally? Oh, no. I use the rift to travel through time."

Jack looked up at her.

If aliens were using the rift to travel that might become a big problem.

"Exactly what planet are you from?"

"Messaline."

"And what species are there on that planet."

"Humans and Hath. But I'm neither of them."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord or Lady, I'm not sure what you call a female time lord but I'm pretty sure it might be Time Lady so..."

Jack nearly fell of his chair as he stared at her.

**You know a review only takes five seconds but it could make my day :p**


	2. Hired

So I come home after an awfull day at school, decide to turn on my computer and what do I see

**So I come home after an awfull day at school, decide to turn on my computer and what do I see?**

**10 reviews, really it made me forget about this bad day and made me feel a lot better.**

**So thank you all so much.**

**Here it is, the next chapter.**

Jenny might be the Doctor's daughter but she was still grown in that machine, that machine that teached her how to fight and survive as a soldier.

She had no trouble in reading people's faces, in a blink of a second she could notice things other people couldn't and the man sitting across her wasn't even trying to hide his shock.

A two year old kid who never saw shock in his life could recognize the emotion when he looked at this man.

"Does that mean something to you…? Time Lord?"

"It does, it means your lying."

"Excuse me. I think I know what species I am! Why would I lie about that?"

Jack stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"Maybe because your hostile. Off all the people you could ran in on and tell that lie you ran into me, one of the only persons on this planet who wouldn't be able to believe you."

"And why don't you?"

Jack went to sit down again.

"You should've done your research better, I happen to know a Time Lord, the _last _Time Lord in the universe. And I'm one hundred percent convinced that he wasn't mistaken on that matter."

Jenny who had been busy staring at her fingernails looked up at Jack.

"Is his name the Doctor?"

Jack nodded.

"You know him?"

"Of course I know him! He's my father _and _my mother!"

This time she could only see the shock in his eyes not in any other part of his body, she was sure that he was a soldier as well.

"Explain."

--

Jenny was drinking the water Ianto had brought her still sitting, in the interrogation room while Jack explained everything to Gwen, John and Ianto upstairs.

"So she's the daughter of a friend." John answered "What do we do? Send her back through the rift?"

Jack shook his head.

"We hire her."

Silence fell in the hub, everybody stared at Jack.

Hiring new employees was a very weak spot for everyone; John sometimes fixed a few small jobs for the team because three men weren't enough at some occasions but he wasn't really hired.

"Jack…" Gwen started, but Jack interrupted her before she could say anything more.

"I know this might be hard but we need her, it won't be forever. She's looking for her father and I'm sure her father would give everything in the entire universe to find out his daughter's still alive. I ow that man so much."

"I'm sure you do Jack but we don't even know if she's capable of anything. I mean look at her, how old is she? 16? 17?" John asked.

Jack started to explain everything Jenny had told him to his gang, that she was created to become part in a war.

"Poor child." Was all Gwen could say.

Jack on the other hand stared at the one man who hadn't said anything on this matter so far.

"Ianto?"

"Tosh and Owen…"

"Tosh and Owen have nothing to do with this, she won't take their places, she'll have a completely other task on her hands. You know that I would never and I repeat never replace them."

"I know. Just wanted to say how I felt about it."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Which leaves the only question right now, is everyone okay with this?"

There was a short moment of hesitation but finally John was the first one to agree, he had the least trouble because unlike Gwen and Ianto he didn't know what it was like to have Owen or Tosh in the team even though he was there when the team around him was in grief.

Gwen was the second one to agree a few moments of silence after John did so and finally Ianto agreed as well; a bit reluctant but he did so.

"I think that's settled than. I'll make her the offer."

He walked downstairs again and went to sit across Jenny.

"Look, how long am I going to stay here it's really…"

"Your father, the Doctor, comes a lot to this place. We want to make you an offer. You can wait here for him, wait to be reunited with him again while working for use here. That way you can earn some money and we do need the help."

"Wait what?"

Jack started to explain the entire situation again but with more detail now, he told her how the rift was a way for the Doctor to fuel up the Tardis, how he would sometimes pop in for a visit after they defeated the Master, how two of his team members died recently (Jenny could see the hurt this caused as he told it) and how he really could appreciate her help although it might be difficult at first since the rest of the team was a bit reluctant on replacing their old team members.

Jenny took a few breaths to let the information get through to her before she looked up again.

"I'll take it." She smiled, and in those few moments that she smiled Jack could clearly see the Doctor.

**Hope you liked it, I know it's still a tat short but I wanted the chapter to end here so…**

**I know a lot of people probably want to kill me for leaving Tosh and Owen dead but even though I loved these two as well and I'm really sad because they're gone I just didn't do it and left that part of the story the way it is.**

**Anyway, please, please, please leave a review and please don't shoot me :p**


	3. Rose

I won't be able to update that much since I'm having exams in one week and a half (Jaykes

**I won't be able to update that much since I'm having exams in one week and a half (Jaykes! :s) but I'll try to do so.**

**Thanks for all those reviews anyway :D**

**You're all so great!**

Jenny entered the hub and hung her coat up at the entrance, trying to get some wild, wet hairs out of her face.

As soon as she noticed that Jack was waiting for her she took the quick solution by placing them behind her ear.

"Weather's that bad out there?"

"Like you didn't knew when you send me out there."

Jenny answered while smiling.

It had been two months since she started working for Torchwood and still there was no sign of her father, Jack's confession that he had to wait two centuries made her feel a little bit uneasy but his company made up for all of that.

She lived just like him at the hub and the few hours that she actually needed sleep she used the good old-fashioned sofa.

She didn't had a lot of personal possession accept for a closet filled with clothes (what else did she had to do with the money she received accept buying food?).

"Not a clue." Jack answered smiling. "So… update."

"There was rift-activity but nothing came through. Trust me I've been standing in that rain long enough to know absolutely certain that nothing was there."

Jack nodded and suddenly pulled a towel from behind his back, throwing it towards her.

"So you did know about the weather-forecast! Of course you did! And there's no denying now because how else did you knew I was going to need a towel?"

She started to dry her hair.

"I didn't know it was going to rain, I hadn't checked the weather-forecast. Honestly. I found out when it started to rain and so I prepared you a towel. Aren't you going to thank me?"

Jenny smiled, walked towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

Jack smiled back at her, she certainly was something this girl but he knew that if he went to far with this one he would have a very angry father at his doorsteps and he respected this girl's father too much to do something that would make him angry.

"Where's everybody else?"

Jenny asked as soon as she saw that Gwen and Ianto were gone (John only showed up in urgent cases of emergency.)

"Checked your watch lately? It's nine p.m. I send them home."

Jenny walked to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water out of it.

"Want anything?"

She asked while looking at Jack.

"No I'm fine thanks. Just drank the last of Ianto's coffee-supply for today."

She closed the fridge again and took place on the sofa, after which Jack took a chair himself.

"So you travelled with my dad for a while?" Jenny asked him.

Jack already knew this game, once a week she would hear him out in order to get more information about her father but she never managed to fool him.

"You know I did."

Jenny nodded again and stared at the pterodactyl that just flew over.

"Did you know Donna or Martha."

"I know Martha. Never heard of a woman named Donna though, must be a new companion of him."

It couldn't harm to say this could it? He wasn't fooled if he said it… right?

"One of his companions? So does my dad have a lot of companions."

"As far as I've heard he did have his fair share."

Jenny drank some water from the bottle before she continued.

"And none of them was anything more than a friend?"

Unbelievable, she really had to try to get him into telling him stuff about the Doc's personal life.

"Jack! What harm could it be if you told me anything about that! I want to know my dad and I don't want to wait two centuries in order to do so."

Jack finally surrendered, but not completely.

"There was this one girl… Rose was her name. That's all I'm going to say, your dad would probably kill me."

If he didn't told her anything he might still have his victory.

"Why did she left him?"

"Not voluntary."

This got Jenny's attention.

"What happened?"

_Dmn it Jack Harkness, don't go soft because of her looks will you._

_Remember the last time you gave a woman to much information because she was good looking?_

Yeah, but last time was an Amazone from the planet of Amazonia who wanted to bring down the Time Agency, it's not really like that now is it?

_Good point!_

After this small discussion with his own conscience he continued.

"They weren't a couple, but they had feelings for each other. Sometimes I'd swear that they cared for each other even more than people who are unconditionally in love with each other. They never had the chance to say it though. They were separated during what's called the battle of canary warf. I'll tell you that story later. Point is that your father's heart got broken and hers as well, no doubt about that even though I never saw her again."

Jenny stared at him, she tried her best not to cry for her father.

"And she can't return, not ever?"

"Nope, not ever. She's stuck there for good."

He was about to say something more but they got interrupted by an oh so familiar voice.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that Jack."

He turned around into the direction only to come face to face with…

"Rose?"

**What a cliff-hanger!!**

**Rose in the hub! **

**The tension rises!**

**Chibby!Jenny still is depressed because of Jack's story, and she can't be depressed for next chapter now Rose is back can she? So write reviews and make Chibbu!Jenny happy again :-D**


	4. It's in his kiss

Thanks for those reviews

**Thanks for those reviews!**

**Now Chibi!Jenny is super-happy, and you're just about to read exactly how happy she is :p**

At first Jack didn't know if he could actually believe his eyes.

For all he knew only he could see an illusion of Rose and Jenny was thinking he had gone mad.

But after a quick glance towards Jenny and after seeing the look upon her face he knew he wasn't.

"But how?"

"Long story, I just need to know one thing. Do you know where I can find him?"

Jack smiled.

"He's the Doctor, you never know when he is, the only thing that is certain that once in a while he will appear right above our heads. Now tell me… how did you manage to do the impossible?"

He offered Rose his chair and gave her a cup of coffee when Rose started to tell her story.

"I went to work at the parallel universe's Torchwood but I couldn't, I just couldn't live a life. Not without him. So I started to look for solutions. He told me it was impossible but I had to try didn't I? So I did, and I found one. Hidden deeply in the Torchwood archives, classified as 'Not Important' so it wouldn't attract people to read it. If I wasn't desperate at the time I probably wouldn't have looked into it. I followed the instructions and ended up here, looking for him. Once in a while I'd return towards my universe if I couldn't find him or missed him. I tried sending him messages on the Tardis, everything… I still haven't found him."

Jenny and Jack both listened to Rose's story, both still in shock by the fact that she was actually there, in their midst, telling her story.

"Well you're not the only one looking for him; I suppose you can stay here as well. No need for you to return to your universe. This one's way better."

"Says who?" Rose said laughing.

"Me, and you know why? Because this universe has me."

Both Jenny and Rose rolled their eyes.

"So you're looking for him as well? Why?" Rose asked Jenny, a bit suspicious.

"You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

Jenny started to tell her story as well, at first Rose was a bit surprised to hear she was the Doctor's daughter and that there were apparently companions named Donna and Martha but soon as Jenny assured her that Martha and especially Donna had no feelings for the Doctor other than friendship she was happy.

Happy that the Doctor wasn't alone while she was gone, happy that he had found at least some sort of comfort instead of travelling all by himself in an empty Tardis like she had imagined him so many times.

"So than I guess Torchwood has another temporary employee, tell me Rose Tyler, how the hell did you get in here anyway?"

Rose smiled.

"Just looked for Jack Harkness in this universe and found you here so I came through and found you here, talking to Jenny about me."

They spend another four hours talking to each other, getting to know each other, looking forward to the future, a future with the Doctor, until Rose became too tired and went to sleep on Jenny's old sofa.

Jenny and Jack spend the rest of the night playing basketball while talking about the recent events.

Jenny won, although it was a tight score and Jack was certain that if they had played five minutes longer he would've beaten her.

"You wish, you're just saying that because you can't stand losing."

"Hey, it's only because we need to be ready to explain the new situation to Gwen and Ianto find Rose sleeping in that sofa."

Jenny threw the ball at him and smiled.

"Keep saying that if it makes you feel happy."

She walked back to the hub and poured herself some cornflakes in a bowl.

Jack followed, still holding the ball in his arm.

"Give me some of those!" Jack said smiling trying to steal some of her cornflakes.

Jenny started to laugh and ran away followed by Jack.

He finally got her but as soon as he realised just how close he was to her he no longer was interested in her cornflakes and she was no longer interested in defending them.

They just stood there staring at each other and both Jack and Jenny felt the urge to kiss each other.

At that point they both forgot all reason and did what they felt to.

Jack's lips softly touched hers and she answered the kiss willingly, placing her bowl beside her without breaking the kiss after which she threw her arms around his neck.

Jack's hands moved to her waist and he lifted her up, placing her down beside the bowl of cornflakes.

How long the kiss lasted none of them knew but when Gwen finally walked in on them their hair and clothes were a complete mess.

"Oh sorry! Sorry!" she said turning away.

Jack and Jenny were both embarrassed and placed their clothes and hair back in order.

"Euhm…" Gwen said still looking away "There's a strange woman sleeping in the sofa."

"I know." Jack answered. "You can turn around now."

Gwen turned around and stared at the pair.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea…"

"It's okay Gwen." Jenny answered while smiling.

They all had a long day ahead of them but she and Jack did have to discuss certain things.

**Another cliff-hanger although not as big as the last one is it?**

**Hope you liked the chapter, the kiss just came into it while writing and I'm not sure if it's good or not.**

**Review :D (no, I'm not going to make any more chibbies cry, apparently it makes me mean :p)**


	5. Conversation

So here's the next chapter

**So here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Mini Librarian Yes, he will, of course he's not going to beat that hard :p Don't want anything bad to happen to Jack plus he'll be in a good mood because Rose will be back squee**

**Emela Oh thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Sunny Angel Yes I saw it, it was so amazing wasn't? Well I think both ways are fine, they're just really alike. **

**So here's the next chapter :p**

The morning started of a bit slow due to the introductions between Rose and the rest of the team and of course the necessary explanations after which everybody took seat behind his or her desk.

Cardiff was calm today; you would almost suspect that it was an ordinary city with no rift through time and space that ran through it at all.

Gwen smiled when she noticed Jenny glance at Jack's office once in a while and the other way around.

It lasted the entire morning but none of them actually seemed to be able to pick up the courage to go and talk to each other.

During lunch they were both very quiet which was strange because usually Jack would be right in the middle of the conversation, it didn't take long for Ianto to realise as well that something was wrong.

Jack hadn't been this quiet since they broke up about a month ago and he had been able to get over that so why would he suddenly return to that stage again?

The new girl Rose was talking to Jenny but the last one seemed to have more interest in something else.

Ianto smiled as soon as he had made his own conclusions out of this.

Because of the fact that it was a quiet day every single one of them used the time to get through the loads of paper work they still had to do.

It was no miracle then of course that by five p.m both Ianto and Gwen jumped up, ready to get their coats on.

Because who would work long hours on paperwork?

"So…" Rose said, "Shall we call it a day as well?"

She asked Jack and Jenny, she herself had been busy all day getting her desk ready and catching up on the way Torchwood worked in this universe.

Jack and Jenny didn't answer, they just nodded their heads.

Finally Jenny stood up and walked towards the fridge.

"There's no food for this evening." She said "I forgot to go to the stores yesterday."

"We'll just order take-out… Pizza, Chinese or that new fish & chips two blocks away from here."

"Fish and chips is fine for me but they don't deliver." Jenny answered not looking at him.

"I'll go." Rose offered "I'd love to make a walk in my very own universe again."

Jack gave Rose the money and returned to his office again.

As soon as Rose left Jenny got up from behind her desk and walked towards his office.

He looked up when she entered.

"So euhm… this morning was pretty interesting."

"Look Jenny… if your father finds out about this he's going to kill me and I respect him too much…"

"So it didn't had any meaning?"

Jenny began, she couldn't believe he was going to throw it into that direction.

"It had all the meaning in the world, I'd never kiss you like that if it hadn't."

Jenny crossed her arms and nodded.

"But my father."

"He's already cross with me if I say hello to somebody because according to him that's me flirting. Can you realise what he's going to do if I did not only say hello to his daughter but also kissed her the way I did this morning?"

Jenny went to sit on his desk right next to him.

"You know how long my dad has actually been with me and spoken with me, trying to get to know me? 10 hours. You know me for two months now."

Jack smiled.

"You were made out of his DNA and only his DNA, I think he knows you pretty well. You're just like him."

"Am not! I still have some traits of my own."

Jack couldn't help but smile at her T-shirt which was decorated with a monkey holding a banana.

He finally looked up at her face again.

"He's not going to be happy about this."

"Well he can't be spoiled all the time can he?"

Jenny answered after which she came of the desk and went to sit on his lap, starting to kiss him.

"You see," Jenny answered smilingly "I do have some traits of my own."

**Short chapter I know but I'm studying and I don't have time to post long chapters : ( At least there better than nothing right? :o**

**Review-time :p**

**What can be expected in the future… **(David Tennant voice)

Jack: Why did you really come here than?

(Ships gathering in the universe)

Rose: I can't tell you yet! I first have to tell someone else.

(Daleks gathering)

Jenny: Who?

(More Jack and Jenny action)

Rose: Donna. I have to tell Donna before it's too late.

(Donna steps out of the Tardis)

Jack: Too late for what?

(Explosion)

Rose: Too late to save the Doctor's life.

(The Doctor gets out of the Tardis as well and the millennium centre is in the background)

Doctor: Where's she?

Jack: Where's who?

Doctor: Oh come on Jack! You know who I mean!

Jack: Actually I don't, you see there are two she's here you'll both want to see.

(Donna getting down through the invisible lift)

Jenny: Hello dad.

Doctor: Jenny?

(Doctor and Rose kissing)

Doctor: For all I care you can kiss the pope in Rome but Jenny is out of boundaries for you!

Jack: I love her.


	6. Who's Davros

From that moment on Jenny and Jack made it no secret that they were together

**Thank you for all those reviews!**

**They really cheered me up.**

**Here's the next chapter :D**

From that moment on Jenny and Jack made it no secret that they were together.

Well technically they wanted to make it a secret but than again Gwen who caught them kissing, Ianto and Rose who weren't stupid somehow made it difficult for them to do so.

So they decided just to go along with it.

It was two weeks after and Jack was sitting in his office when Rose entered the hub.

"Jack can I ask you something?"

Jack looked up and stared at her.

"Of course you can."

"This Donna-figure, what does she look like?"

Jack smiled

"I never met her; you'll have to ask Jenny about that one. I only travelled with Martha, but you shouldn't be worried?"

Rose looked up, she stared at him confused.

"Who says I'm worried?"

She than turned around and walked towards Jenny to ask her, Jack stared at both women for a while.

It was than that his cell phone went of, Jack took it and stared at it.

The message itself was nothing important, just a message from Torchwood 2 about storage room but when he tried to answer it he looked into his contact list and that's when he realised it.

The Doctor's Tardis had a phone, the Doctor never gave him the number but clearly he gave it to Rose didn't he?

So why didn't she call him instead of waiting here?

He stared one last time at Jenny and Rose before he turned around again and went to sit behind his desk; he waited there until Rose stopped talking to Jenny and than send a message to Jenny's computer, asking her to come to his office.

Jenny stared at his office window for a few moments before she got up and walked towards it.

"Hey!" She said smiling when she came in.

But as soon as she saw the look on his face she stopped smiling and got worried.

"What's going on?"

"I think Rose is hiding something."

He started to explain her the part of the telephone number.

"So she can call my dad?"

"Yep, and for some reason she rather hurts herself and you than call him."

Both Jack and Jenny remained in silence for a while.

"I think we should ask her." Jenny suddenly said.

"Who says she's going to answer. Besides she might've lost his number as well."

"Oh, she's going to! Trust me!"

She got up from her chair and opened the door, calling Rose's name.

Rose was there in five minutes.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you here?"

Jenny asked immediately.

"Jenny." Jack said warningly.

He turned to Rose. "Rose can I have your cell phone for a second?"

Rose took the cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Jack who took it and started to search through her contact list until he found the number of the Tardis.

"I can't call him yet."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because I have to do something first?"

Jenny crossed her arms and leaned against the glass walls of the office.

"You know, you're not the only one looking for him. What could've been so important that you had to keep this away from me?"

"I can't tell you that!"

Jenny was about to react but Jack was there before her.

"Why did you really come here than?"

"I'm telling you, I can't tell you yet, I have to tell someone else first."

Jenny stepped closer to Rose.

"Who?"

"Donna, I have to tell Donna before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Jack asked.

"Too late to save the Doctor's life."

Both Jenny and Jack fell silent and stared at Rose in shock, Rose who knew she had to continue the story started to do so.

"There's something coming, something's coming to earth, a bigger enemy than you've ever seen before."

"What is?" Jenny asked, she was almost whispering.

"The Darkness, the never-ending darkness lead by the very creator of the Daleks, Davros."

Jack leaned backwards in his chairs, he heard the legends when he was a kid.

He could accept the fact that Time Lords weren't a legend, he could accept that Daleks weren't an legend. But Davros? That was just way to…

"I don't understand, what are the Daleks? Who's Davros?"

Jack turned his head towards her.

"You know that that's the weirdest question ever seeing that you are a Time Lady? Daleks are the ultimate enemies of the Daleks, there was a war once and I think that your father will tell you that story; anyway, Davros is the man who created them. But according to the legends he's dead. A Time-Lord send by the Gallifreyans killed him."

Rose gave him a weak smile.

"For a dead man he's pretty much alive and that Time-Lord you're talking about is the Doctor, and Davros wants his revenge."

Jack looked at her.

"And why aren't you telling this the Doctor straight away?"

"Because according to instructions I had I need to talk to Donna first."

"Instructions left by who?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly!"

Rose suddenly understood, she turned pale and grabbed her cell phone.

"What's he going to say? He believes me to be…"

"He's going to be happy."

Rose nodded and got up, leaving the office.

Jenny stared at Jack.

"When my dad comes here…"

"You'll have to chose." Jack nodded. "I know."

"But I don't want to, I want to stay with you."

Jack smiled.

"I want you to stay with me as well but maybe, maybe you don't have to chose. Maybe as soon as the Doc realises you want to stay with me he'll kill me."

Jenny laughed and went to sit on his lap.

"Don't be ridiculous."

She kissed him, a soft, short kiss after which she pulled back.

Jack stroke pieces of her hair after which he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Of all the women it had to be you. The Doctor's daughter."

"You regret it?" Jenny asked teasingly.

Jack shook his head. "Not even for a second."

Jenny smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to check on Rose."

Jack nodded and watched her as she left the room.

He had been married three times since he become immortal, had an enormous number of relationships and lovers but none of them, not a single one of them could be compared to Jenny Smith.

He watched from out of his window how she was holding a crying Rose.

"He's coming."

"My father's coming home." Jenny answered smiling.

"No, we are going home." Rose answered but at that point Jenny stared back at Jack's office, she wasn't too sure wetter or not she saw the Tardis as home.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review :D**

**Next time in a new world (Chibi David Tennant voice)**

Jack: He's here.

(Tardis arrives in Cardiff)

Doctor: Where is she?

Jack: Where's who?

Doctor: You know who I'm talking about.

(Donna and Rose hug)

Donna: I can't believe I'm actually meeting you.

(She sees someone else entering)

Donna: Jenny?

(Meeting in the board-room)

Doctor: Davros?

Rose: Davros.

(Jenny crying in Jack's arms.)

Doctor: What's going on here?


	7. The Doctor's return

Jack was in his office, he didn't know how late it was, he did know however that any second now the Doctor would arrive

Jack was in his office, he didn't know how late it was, he did know however that any second now the Doctor would arrive.

"She's finally asleep."

Jack looked up; he hadn't even seen Jenny enter his office.

"Good, she'll need her rest." Jack answered "Still surprised she actually can sleep."

Jenny gave him a smile.

"I don't want to know, you drugged her haven't you?"

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"Woman, you're dangerous." Jack said.

Jenny came closer to his desk.

"Call me woman one more time and I'll show you just how dangerous I am."

Jack grinned.

"You look tired."

"Well it has been three week since I last took a nap."

"Than why don't you drug yourself and take one?"

"Because Rose is using the couch."

Jack didn't respond, instead he walked towards her, lifted her from the ground and walked back in his chair, cradling her in his arms.

"You can sleep right here. How 'bout that?"

"Why did I ever use that couch?" Jenny answered half laughing, Jack was just so comfortable.

"Because the last time you took a nap you and I …"

Jenny placed her finger on his lips.

"If you want me to sleep you'll have to keep your voice down."

They both laughed but after a while they became quiet again.

"Good night."

"Sleep tight."

Jenny stayed asleep for an hour or so until an alarm of some sort started to fill the hub.

"He's here."

Jenny decided to wake up Rose while Jack waited downstairs at the invisible elevator.

It didn't take long for the Doctor to go down.

"Welcome to Torchwood Doc, where's Donna?"

"She didn't trust your elevator, told her someone would pick her up." The Doctor answered, Jack could see that a fire in his eyes he had missed last time they met had returned.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

The Doctor stared at Jack, he couldn't believe he was joking right now, of the few people who knew what this meant for him.

"You know who I'm talking about Jack!"

"No I don't, you see there are two she's here you'll both like to meet."

The Doctor was about to tell him not to play games with him when Jenny entered the room.

"Hello dad."

The look on the Doctor's face could not be mistaken for anything else than shock.

"Jenny?"

"Who else?"

The Doctor ran towards her and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm not; I came back alive a few hours after I was shot. Jack told me something about how you regrew your hand after the first 24 hours of your regeneration and figured this might happen as well the first 24 hours after someone's birth."

The Doctor nodded.

"It is possible, well, whatever it was, I'm really glad you're here."

He let go of her and stared at her.

"Told you we only got started."

Jenny smiled.

"Rose is in the back getting ready. Thought you might need a private moment with her."

The Doctor smiled, kissed Jenny's forehead and went to the back.

"I'm telling you, he's not going to like it. Now, I better get Donna down."

Jenny nodded and kissed him on the cheek,

"I'll make him like it. Don't worry."

Jack took his coat and went upstairs.

A red haired woman was waiting for him there.

"Donna I suppose?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

He held out his hand but Donna ignored it.

"Typical him isn't? To send me the one guy with lipstick on his cheek from his last girl, in order to come and flirt with me."

Jack quickly wiped the lipstick away and smiled at her.

"Who said I was flirting? Come one, I'll show you the other entrance."

Meanwhile the Doctor just entered the room where Rose was waiting.

The two of them just stared at each other at first, until Rose burst down in tears and ran towards him.

The Doctor threw his arms around her and held her close, unable to speak.

Finally, Rose stopped crying and freed herself from his arms, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry." She said

"Rose, there's absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

He came closer again and cupped her head in his hands.

Rose smiled at him.

"Jenny's a cute girl."

"Rose, it's not like that, I…"

"I know that, just saying t hat she's a cute girl."

The Doctor smiled.

"Jack didn't try anything on her did he?"

Rose hated lying to the Doctor so soon after they first met but she didn't want to ruin the few chances Jack and Jenny had to make the Doctor get used to them being together.

"Not that I know of." She answered while laughing.

They went to sit down on a sofa and Rose took his hands.

"When we said goodbye… on that beach… I said I love you and you… you wanted to say something else…"

The Doctor laughed. "Surely you must've known what I was about to say?"

"I had an idea, but it seemed too good to be true."

"Well, I think your idea was right, I do love you."

At that point Rose started to cry again and the Doctor pulled her close again.

After a while they let go again and their lips met.

It was a passionate kiss, filled with every single emotion they felt the last year when they were separated and before that.

Filled with every single emotion that they had felt since they heard they were actually meeting each other again.

**Good chapter or bad chapter?**

**Tell me what you think :p**

**And of course…**

**Next Time… :p**

(Donna and Rose hug)

Donna: I can't believe I'm actually meeting you.

(She sees someone else entering)

Donna: Jenny?

(Meeting in the board-room)

Doctor: Davros?

Rose: Davros.

(Jenny crying in Jack's arms.)

Doctor: What's going on here?

Donna: You're just too busy thinking that she's your daughter that you forget the main part don't you? He loves her, and yes of course he'll hurt her, love hurts. But you can't keep her safe from that for ever, in the end she might even hate you for that.


	8. Caught

So here's the next chapter, the Doctor finally finds out about Jack and Jenny

**So here's the next chapter, the Doctor finally finds out about Jack and Jenny. I know everybody had been waiting for that for a long time now.**

Donna entered the hub and looked around.

"Are we in the sewers? Did you bring me down in the sewers?"

Jack just rolled his eyes, why was it that every single person that first enters the hub asked if they were in the sewers? It was his home. He didn't barge into people's houses after they invited them and said _'Oh, tell me something, why do you live in a garage?'_

Before Jack could answer however Donna was already occupied because as soon as Jenny had heard Donna's voice she had come towards her, holding her tight in a close embrace.

"Jenny?" Donna asked surprised, "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah well, I survived."

Jenny started to explain how she woke up and arrived here and how she met Torchwood and decided to work here.

"So you met Rose as well? Tell me something what's she like?"

"Oh, she's really nice. You should meet her, although I think she's busy right now. She's in the back with my dad."

Only Jenny could talk about her father like that and not feel uncomfortable with it Jack thought.

"Well, we best leave them alone for a bit longer. Don't tell me you've been staying here all these months. It's worse than those barracks at Zog!"

"You and dad have been to Zog as well?"

"Unfortunately!"

Jack left the two girls chatting and went to his office, he would call Gwen and Ianto to come an hour or two later. The probably wouldn't make a big deal out of it, assuming he and Jenny were just taking some time alone. Once he did so he noticed how the Doctor and Rose came towards Donna and Jenny. He got up from his chair and went down again.

The Doctor was busy introducing the two women to each other he was standing there a bit uncomfortable, expecting probably the same scene that occurred between Sarah Jane and Rose, a year or two ago. However Rose learned her lesson from that one and Donna never was the kind of woman to do something like that. She saw the Doctor as her friend, and her friend finally found his Rose back. Something she had been hoping he would do someday from the second she watched his Tardis disappear, while she stared at it, wearing her wedding dress.

"Shot up will you, it's so wonderful to finally meet you. He talks about you all the time, he really missed you."

Without knowing it Donna made Rose even more happy than she already was, he had talked about her. He didn't just move on, not talking about her anymore like he had done with Sarah Jane. He didn't move one without even mentioning him once in a while. Both women hugged and smiled.

"Well I've already heard a fair share from Jenny over there and a bit from the Doctor so it's nice to finally meet you."

For Jack who still remembered the words Rose said, on how her return had everything to do with saving the Doctor's life finally brought it up again.

"Rose, I think you still need to say something."

Rose nodded and the group went to the board room where Rose began to tell her story.

"A few months ago I was working for Torchwood in the parallel world when I stumbled upon certain files, files that weren't supposed to be seen. Not even by my bosses, they went as high as you could possibly get within Torchwood. It was a mention of a danger, a public enemy number one who had escaped from the parallel world into another one, this one… he only wants one thing and that's revenge for what one man once did to him."

"Who is he? Who's that man?"

Rose looked a bit unsure at that point, she didn't know how to tell this to him.

"That man… would be you," She said "And he would be called Davros."

"Davros!"

The Doctor nearly fell of his chair when he heard the name, this couldn't be happening, if Davros, the very creator of the Dalek race was out there than new Daleks could be made because he knew that was an addiction for him, creating Daleks, playing the leader of his own made-up species.

"He knows you're here on earth and he wants his revenge, he'll do anything in order to get it. At Torchwood they didn't consider it, they don't know you there and they classified it as someone else's trouble not theirs. They just made sure that they were ready in case Davros returned to their world."

Nobody at the table knew what the Doctor was thinking in the long silence that followed after that, he just stared in front of him, having that focused look on his face everyone knew. It meant that he was thinking and that he was not to be disturbed. After a while he looked up towards the rest of them again.

"Jack?"

"Doctor."

"Torchwood is safe now isn't?"

"Of course it is."

"Good, so I can park the Tardis here?"

"Yup. I'll help you with everything you need to stop this Davros. Never been a great fan of the Daleks."

"Tell me someone who is?" Rose answered.

The Doctor jumped up so fast that none of them had even noticed it until he was actually standing.

"Jenny, Donna, Rose? Hope you don't mind staying here for a little while longer?"

All three of them shook their heads; one of them didn't even feel like leaving, not when someone else was still here. When the Doctor started to prepare certain things Jenny took advantage from that by running of towards the cells where the Weevils were. She had been fascinated by them ever since she got here. She even spend some of her less busy days to examine or study them. Maybe she could ask her dad for some answers later, surely he must know these creatures. He might even know their real name although for her they would always be Weevils, not whatever other name they had. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs but she didn't look up, she didn't need to look up because she already knew who it was.

"Figured you would be here." Jack said.

He came to stand behind her and Jenny leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Debra hasn't eaten anything yet today."

"Must be on a new diet."

Jenny laughed, it happened a few times that Debra refused to eat for a few days, losing a few pounds, after that she would eat again until she gained all those pounds back and stopped eating again. It was something strange Jenny really wanted to figure out.

"Your father is upstairs; don't you want to spend some time with him?"

Jenny let go of Jack and went to stand closer to the window, she did not want to talk about this. Everything was so confusing; on one side she wanted to travel with her father, rescue civilisations, defeat evil creatures and do an awful lot of running on the other hand she wanted to stay here with Jack, studying Weevils and live a life. Those two choices were so different from each other and they each had their own unique plus-sides that it was almost impossible for her to choose. She couldn't ask anyone else for advice because she knew this was a choice she had to make herself.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she tried to wipe it away before Jack saw it but it was already too late. He came to stand beside her and hugged her. He already knew what was bothering her; it had nothing to do with knowing her inside and out because he didn't do that, not yet. Everybody could've guessed what it was that bothered this girl so much.

They stood there for a while, Jenny was crying in Jack's arms while he was just there for her. Once in a while he kissed her hair or squeezed her hand. They were to occupy with each other that they hadn't noticed somebody coming downstairs.

The Doctor who was looking for Jack couldn't believe the state in which he found him. The shock of it all made him blind to the fact that Jack was doing nothing wrong, he was comforting Jenny, taking care for her. But it wasn't what the Doctor saw through his eyes.

"What's going on here?"

**Cliffie! Just realised I'm a hypocrite, I absolutely hate it when writers end their chapters with cliff-hangers and now I'm doing it myself… oh well.**

**Urgent report from Chibi-land! All the chibi's have disappeared from their houses after they couldn't find any reviews (Chibi's live from reviews) so, if you want to bring the chibi's back just post a little review and help us save the chibi's!**

_**Next time…**_

(Doctor punching Jack)

Rose: He's just like all dads you know, they never stop seeing their daughters as the little girls they once were.

Jenny: The thing is I've never been a little girl.

Doctor: For all I care you can kiss the pope in Rome but Jenny is out of boundaries for you.

Jack: I love her.

(Doctor looks shocked)

Jack: I'm no longer him.


	9. Talk

Thank you for all those reviews

**Thank you for all those reviews.**

**Here's the next chapter written during an extremely dull lesson of geography.**

As soon as he said that, both of them let go of each other. They knew the Doctor would find out, just not this soon.

"Is there something going on here?"

The silence that came after that question answered the question for them. The Doctor turned around and walked away, too furious to talk right now.

Jenny was about to go after him but Jack shook his head.

"I'll talk to him, I have the idea he's more furious with me than with you or that he's only furious with me." He went up the stairs and Jenny stayed behind.

The Doctor was already waiting for Jack upstairs.

"Listen Jack, I've seen you in action and I don't mind that, for all I care you can kiss the pope in Rome but Jenny is out of boundaries for you!"

Jack stared at the Doctor, he had expected this reaction but he still wondered what he ever did wrong to get this treatment from the Doctor. He never hurt anyone the Doctor knew from so why did he had this basic mistrust every time he came close to someone.

"Why?"

"Because she's my daughter! That's why! I won't let you dive in bed with her and leave her broken hearted!"

"Ow yes! Because that's typical Jack isn't? Want some sex? Go to captain Jack, he'll shag everything that's gorgeous enough! He's over a 1500 years old, but just not adult enough for a serious relationship!"

The Doctor snorted.

"1500 years the last time we met which was only a year ago you were…"

Jack interrupted him and started to tell the story of Grey, how he was buried for so long and alongside that he told the story of Estelle, and about how he once married a woman, how he loved that woman so very much and the pain he felt when that same woman threw him out after she found out his little, immortal secret.

He told on how he lived and how he fought and how he no longer was that same man his past regeneration and Rose picked up, life had changed him.

"You think you know me, you think you've seen me in action but you don't have a single clue! I knew that this would be your reaction, so why did I do it? Not because I could get a kick out of it. I did it because in all of those years that I've lived not even Estelle or Virginia could come close to be the fantastic girl Jenny is… I love her. If you ever want to believe me on something than please believe me that the last thing I want to do is hurt her."

The two men sat in silence but the tension that just was there had changed from anger to a silent respect for each other. After a while the Doctor stared at Jack.

"But can you guarantee me that you will never hurt her?"

"She's loved Doc, of course she'll get hurt. You and Rose had your share of that as well didn't you?"

Jack finally got up and went back to the cells. The Doctor stared at him, knowing he was going to Jenny but he didn't stop him. He still needed time to accept this and he wouldn't be all friendly and okay about this any time soon (at least not in their presence) but Jack did manage to bring him somewhere.

Meanwhile Jack went downstairs but couldn't find Jenny there. In the time he had spend with the Doctor Jenny decided after cursing the entire male gender she would look for some female company. Something she found of course in the shape of Donna and Rose who were upstairs discussing the coming events and getting to know each other. Loads of tea and biscuits were absolutely necessary for that.

After Jenny told Donna and Rose what had happened both women responded completely different. Donna was giving a very detailed description on what she would do to that hypocrite space-shrimp and Rose started to defend that space-shrimp because he was after all the man she loved.

"He's just like all dads you know, they never stop seeing their daughters as the little girls they once were."

"The thing is I've never been a little girl."

"Doesn't take away the fact that he'll always feel that he needs to protect you from every single man that isn't related."

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Is this Jack-type so bad?"

"Well I've known him to be a tremendous flirt and that's how the Doctor will probably remember him as well but from what I've seen from him and Jenny he does act different when he's around her."

She took Jenny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know he'll turn by eventually don't you?"

Jenny smiled.

At the same moment the doors of the hub opened and both Ianto and Gwen entered.

"More guests?" Ianto said while smiling.

**Hope you liked this chapter, unfortunately I really have to start studying for my exams now so this will be the end of the daily updates.**

**I'll still try to update as much as I can but nothing's certain.**

**XXX**

**Review :p**


End file.
